Paralyzed
by HeartBreak Kitty
Summary: Slash! Song-Fic for The Useds song Paralyzed. E&C.


**A/N****: This was written for JoMoFan-spot before we even started talking, because in one of her A/Ns she mentioned the lack of E&C. But i'm giving a big shout out too PrincessofPunk8, who had a big hand in helping convince me to Post. Thank you Gals.**

_Before I could ever let you go,  
>Gonna beg until I drive you mad<br>and say something you could understand  
>I'm a statue baby, knock me out<em>

"Jay! Fuck.." Adam moaned, his legs wrapped around the younger man, his head thrown back against the hard stone wall that he was pressed harshly up against. He regretted speaking the moment the words had left his mouth, remembering that Jay had told him not to speak, moments too late.

With a smirk, Jay stopped moving inside him, making the man before him whimper and thrust his hips, trying to his lover to move. Jay just shook his head, the rest of his body unmoving. "Come on baby…you can't want this that bad to break the rules." He whispered, his eye's never leaving the panting blondes.

Adam whined, a million apologies falling from his lips, begging Jay to move, to fuck him…anything, but both knew that Adam was in for a very long night.

_Oh how these moments fade away,  
>you say you never loved me<br>We say things we didn't mean to say  
>I take it back, I take it all back now<br>I take it back, I take it all back_

"I didn't know my best friend would become a whining, crying, moaning little bitch."

Edge leaned against the wall of the locker room, one hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe those words had come from him, but damnit they HAD to be said! This wasn't his Christian…his Jay! This…bitch was someone else completely. Sure maybe they didn't needed to be said in front of a crap ton of people but Jay wouldn't listen to anyone else.

But still…right now as he watched Christian lose the title…Adam wished he could take those words back.

_Paralyzed by the same old antics  
>Back and forth like some walking spastic<br>How could a fistfight be romantic?  
>Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?<br>_  
>"What the fuck was that!" Jay raged as he slammed open the door to the locker room. Everyone but Adam had left, leaving the man Jay thought was his best friend, sitting alone on the wooden bench, his head bowed. "I lost my fucking title because I couldn't get my mind off you!"<p>

Adams jerked his head up, a fire Jay hadn't seen in a long time, since the last time they had fucked all those years ago, lighting his eyes. "More excuses Jay?" He sneered, getting up to stand before the seething man. "God didn't you hear a word I said? Should I say it again? Jay you've turned into a little bi-"

The sound of Jay fist connecting with Adams face echoed throughout the room. Both men stood frozen, Adam face turned slightly from the force of the blow.

Jay took a shuttering breath, a shaky hand reaching forward to touch the younger man. "Adam…fuck I'm sorry...your neck are you o-" But he was cut off as Adam knocked his hand aside and crashed their mouths together in a needy kiss, his hand gripping the back of Jays neck.

"That." Adam said with a small smile, "Is theJayJay I know"

_Ya I know you feel the same,  
>you gotta let me know<em>

Adam laughed as Kelly Kelly playfully felt his bicep, telling him that being retired was being good for him. He could feel Jay watching him but didn't look up, keeping his attention focused on the Diva. "Well, I do still spend a lot of time at the gym. Old habits and all." He laughed.

Jay stood back, watching his Adam with narrowed eyes. Whoever this hussy was that had his hands on HIS property was going to pay. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way through the crowd of superstars that had gathered for the annual Christmas party. Finally he yanked Kelly away and sent her packing with a glare.

"Jay," Adam sighed. "What are you doing"

"What am I doing?" The younger Canadian raged "What are you doing flirting with that…slut!" Jay hung back, not getting into Adams space, knowing if he did that he would end up touching him and…well things would just go downhill from there.

"First of all, Kelly is not a slut. Second, you don't get to tell me who I can and can't talk to Christian." Adam knew he was pushing his luck but for his plan to work…Jay had to be pissed. And not just angry pissed, he needs to be insane with jealously.

Jay slapped his hand against the wall next to Adams head and leaned in close, his breath washing over Adams lips. "What…is that supposed to mean, _Edge_?" Jay was so tempted to close the gap between the two and only the dim of the rest of the locker room behind him was stopping him.

Adam smirked, his eyes dancing. "Well, you're the one who denies that I'm his in public…so why shouldn't I? What's stopping me?"

'Come on Jay' Adam silently encouraged him in his head. 'You can do it.'

With a snarl Jay fisted the younger blondes hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss, not hearing the cheers that had erupted from the superstars behind him. Adam moaned sweetly and wrapped his arms around Jays neck.

"Thank you." He whispered against his lips, drawing a smile from the other.

"Next time you want something." Jay warned. "Just tell me. No more flirting with Divas okay?"

"I'm yours for as long as you'll want me." Adam swore, pulling him down for another kiss.

_I'm dying inside you know  
>Knock me out<br>I'm dying inside you know  
>Let me know, knock me out.<em>

**A/N: Hope you guys and gals liked it, drop a review if you want.**

**Xxx**

**HBK**


End file.
